


Different for Girls

by morganmuffle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Hugh has a very odd effect on Emma Thompson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different for Girls

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
accomplished  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[emma thompson](http://morganmuffle.livejournal.com/tag/emma+thompson), [my writing](http://morganmuffle.livejournal.com/tag/my+writing), [rps](http://morganmuffle.livejournal.com/tag/rps)  
  
  
Well I had to do something with my awakeness so here is a rather short piece of Emma Thompson RPS. It's probably the sappiest thing I've ever written...

Title: Different for Girls  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Never happened, not real.  
Pairing: Emma/several girls and couple of guys  
Summary: Working with Hugh has a very odd effect on Emma Thompson...  
A/N: This is RPS of the girly variety though it's barely above PG13. If it bothers you don't read it. It was originally meant to be a rather longer piece but I quite like it as it is, short and to the point *g*

  
Emma had always assumed that coming to university would involve meeting men and possibly, though she had tried not to think about it, being somehow involved with them. The Footlights had certainly helped her meet men but as she watched Hugh and Stephen wander of, arm in arm, she wondered about the other part. She sighed a little to herself and then, being a very sensible person, went to find out what Penny was doing. It turned out that Penny, who was very sensible too, had several ways to wile away the time without the boys.

Somewhere along the line Emma had found that she was a real actress. It had been a surprise to her. One minute she had been in the Comic Strip and the next Henry V. Ken was great of course. Just the sort of man you could take home to Mummy and anyway he was destined for great things. She enjoyed acting with him of course and Peter's Friends, surrounded by her own friends had been wonderful. She wasn't quite sure then how she'd ended up in bed with an angel.

Not that Helena would have thanked her for the title. She was not fond of attention being brought to her Pre-Raphaelite looks and however much Emma liked to look at her, laid out on the bed like some painting by Rosetti she would never tell her that. She had assumed that Penny had been a phase; a stage one went through at university, like Hugh and Stephen. Then again Hugh and Stephen didn't seem to be a stage either and Helena was stretching out her arm and asking how bloody long it could take Emma to find the ice cream and really nothing else mattered.

Of course the betrayal, when it came, had torn her into little tiny pieces and it took all of her energy to be sensible about it. She mustn't cry in public. Mustn't shout to the world that her husband had slept with her… With her what? Remembering who she was, that she had her dignity and pride Emma struggled on and found herself tumbling head over heels for a beautiful pair of brown eyes.

Hugh had shaken his head of course. She was fairly certain he'd worked out about Helena but she hadn't told him and he could shake his head all he liked. From the moment she'd seen Kate Emma knew she would be a star. She was barely out of her teens, full of energy and a love of life that Emma desperately needed. Kate didn't mind sitting though the endless takes and she was quite happy to drag Emma halfway across Wiltshire on their days off.

Kate was totally unafraid of her body and Emma, not old yet but feeling so, revelled in her generosity. Of course Hollywood was calling Kate and more and more often she would be disappear for screen tests and interviews and Emma would sit in the catering trailer feeling a little lost and tease Greg about his scenes with Kate and by the time the film came out she would tell of how she had fallen for a pair of deep brown eyes with barely a flicker of sadness at the knowledge that they hadn't been his.

After Kate she'd managed to find an even keel again. Greg was a wonderful man and, whatever the circumstances of their meeting, she was very much in love with him now. When she found out she was pregnant she had been overjoyed, and so had Greg and it had felt wonderful to have something real that wasn't part of Emma Thompson the actor from a family of actors and she knew she had been right that Greg was the one.

Hugh offered Emma a part in House; he phoned her up late one evening and had told her how miserable he was away from them all. He was sure he could find a part for her and Stephen wouldn't come though he didn't bloody well know why. She had let him talk himself out and then, trying very hard not to laugh, had pointed out the effect playing alongside normally had on her. He'd known about Kate of course and he laughed at the link between Peter's Friends and Helena. Penny had been a surprise though he thought perhaps he should have guessed. He pointed out however that she'd managed Maybe Baby without it affecting her sexuality at all and perhaps she could risk it for just the one day.

Emma Thompson laughed and far across the ocean Hugh asked her grumpily what was so funny. Just think, she said, who did I meet only shortly after we filmed? The most beautiful girl that you ever could wish to meet and the only girl I want to be my last love. There was a pause and Hugh had told her not to be so soppy but Emma just looked at the photo of her daughter sitting on the mantelpiece and laughed.

_Emma's partners: Penny Dwyer, Kenneth Brannagh, Helena Bonham-Carter, Kate Winslet, Greg Wise and right at the end Gaia, her daughter._


End file.
